Aircraft systems use sensors to monitor their conditions and conditions external to the aircraft. For example, military aircraft may use sensors that monitor battle conditions. A control tower or other central control station may coordinate multiple aircraft by monitoring the location of each aircraft and providing flight instructions and communication for the aircraft.